


Take Me Away

by im_frickin_dead_bro



Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, depressed!percy, ironic how the song is made by nico, song made to fanfic, take me away (nico collins)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_frickin_dead_bro/pseuds/im_frickin_dead_bro
Summary: A song I stole (lolz) and decided to create a Percy Jackson fanfic based on.Percy is having a bad time in the place he’s in. His mind wanders back to his time with Gabe and allowing him to feel as if everyone is against him. But Nico is there to try to help. He tried to keep the son of Poseidon still alive and kicking.DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters or the song, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Nico Collins.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826866
Kudos: 44





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first time doing something like this so forgive me if it’s bad. This fanfic was inspired by the song ‘Take Me Away’ by Nico Collins. I stumbled upon his songs on accident (lolz) and I thought a lot about the characters in PJO so here we are! Hope you Enjoy!!

Percy Jackson. A hero. That’s what people say when they hear my name.

Percy Jackson. A depressed kid. That’s what I say when I hear my name.

I feel like I was just dropped into the role of a hero. The gods just appeared into my life and told me, a twelve year old boy, that I was part of a life-changing prophecy. Finding out later on that this prophecy meant I was going to die. Of course, I wasn’t the one who died, but that stress and fear was eating me alive.

Before that, I had a terrible time at home. An abusive drunk for a step-father and a caring mother who married that man just to keep my scent away from monsters. It’s pathetic. Guilt eats me alive for what I put my mother through.

I have so much guilt I’m practically drowning in it, wishing and hoping for the time I could finally breathe again. The day I’ll finally be able to live a close to normal life without all the darkness from my past trying to hunt me down.

I can still hear them. The cries. The tortured screams that erupted from my mouth as he hurt me. The voices from my memories keep beating me down to a pulp until I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Of course, I know how to hide these things well. I went through two wars and people still thought I was fine. Thought I was happy. That isn’t the truth though. The truth is that they don’t care. They don’t give a flying shit about what happens to me. That’s why when I have a smile on my face they can’t see the hurricane swirling and crashing down in my eyes. Maybe it’s easier if they didn’t know. The only person who did seem to notice was the son of Hades.

He practically shoved me into a room and asked what was wrong. I could tell he could see the anguish in my eyes. I knew that he could see how beaten down I really was.

So that was why when he pushed me into that room and it was just the two of us I asked.

“Take me away?” He stood there, confused. I guess I would be too. I hadn’t told him anything else. “I can’t save myself, so please? I don’t want to be Percy Jackson anymore.”

“I-I don’t know how, Percy. Just let me help you.”

————

Sometimes, I feel like I’m just fading away from an imaginary rope hanging around my neck. When the pain gets to bad and the memories resurface. 

But somehow, Nico is always there. Cutting that rope to pieces just to allow me to breath again.

“Percy, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Nico, I swear I don’t want to die, but sometimes it’s just too much. It’s like the darkness from...back then just comes alive and screws everything up.” I looked into his dark brown eyes. “Plus, I know if I tried to end it, you would just send my souls straight down. But not because of anger, Nico.”

He frowned when I said that. I could see the gears turning in his head as he wondered why else he would send my soul to the Underworld.

“You would be...disappointed in the way I just wasting my life away now. I’m throwing it out the window. They don’t care, they wanted me to win the wars and that was it for them.”

It would be easier if I could have ended it. Nico is the son of Hades the ruler of the Underworld. He would find me a perfect place to stay down there. A place where I could grow my angel wings and fly away to a place where I could be someone new.

————

I asked him again a month later. I asked him to take me away from this place. A place where I didn’t have to be Percy Jackson. A place where I didn’t have to be a hero. A place where I could just be myself. 

And if it wasn’t bad enough, Annabeth broke up with me. She had said I was different. But I wasn’t, she was just finally seeing me for who I’ve been the whole time. A depressed, hurting teenager that believes everyone is out to get him.

“Show me there’s something more!” I begged Nico. “Or someone else worth living for!” I begged and begged him to let me go. I try to swallow the lump forming in my throat, but it doesn’t go away. It stays there as I choke in misery.

Ironic how I almost choked the goddess of misery too. It’s almost like payback, isn’t it? Then maybe I should just give in.

“Percy, please, I don’t know what to do. I want to help you.” He said that the last time. He has helped me. He’s helped me more than anyone else has. 

He’s been there. Every time I fall into the pit of misery and I just feel like I’m suffocating with it, he is there to pull me out. He allows me to breathe again. 

He knew how to bring me back up when I was feeling low. And I let him. I let him help me, knowing that in the end, we’ll both be better from it.

————

“The take me away.” I stated simply when it was just him and I. I stared into his dark eyes. The eyes that look at me with so much care that makes me melt inside. 

“Nico, I would give anything, anything just to be someone else. With someone else. Someone who could open up my eyes and lead the way to a new beginning.” I stepped closer to him, hoping that he doesn’t run away. “Who am I to try to save me from myself? It would be better if you just took me away...back to the better days. Back to the days when you were happy Nico. Back to when I could be a child.”

I plead to him, my sea-green eyes boring into his brown ones. “We could be someone else. We could be something else. So please.

“Take me away.”

————

And he did. He took me far away. He took me to a small little house away from both the camps. In a place where the gods don’t go. In a place where it was just the two of us.

I walked to him and smiled brightly at him, something that I haven’t done and actually meant in years.

“So, Percy?” I look into his dark eyes with a questioning look. “Do you still want me to take you away?”

I smile and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist. I pull away from him and stare into his eyes.

“Take me away.”


End file.
